


You won’t 4get Me

by Selbarm



Category: Epic Mickey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selbarm/pseuds/Selbarm
Summary: Oswald thoughts on things in life and things in general. Or how Id think it would be in his piont of view. Mite add other short thouts on toons in Wasteland.





	You won’t 4get Me

You won’t 4get Me  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Lighting doesn’t make any noise, like me, Cause I’m made naturally Silent.   
I’m deadly with my attack you don’t know when I will strike next, When it course’s through other's leaves people felling numb or falling to their death.   
Some say I’m quick to judge am my only friends are electronic robots.   
I was friends with an electric cow once I wonder what happened to her.   
And when I didn’t have any friends, so I made them. To look, can, be like his friends.   
Call it jealousy call it envy is it resentment might be an obsession.   
Why Cause I've MUST Know everything you are is what I could of been.   
But Why do kids get afraid of lighting? When it is sound of Thunder that makes them fear the most?   
You should know Thunder is nothing to be afraid of. Why cause it Just makes a loud annoying booming noise! Thunder Makes everyone listen it.   
That’s why He's Thunder Because a real voice is what made everyone listen to HIM!   
Thunder doesn’t kill it doesn’t bring darkness to other's!   
When lightning and Thunder come together, Fear comes or it gives a Thrill ride on high!   
I guess that means where like the Thunder brothers in the Chinese story.  
So I'll try to not loaf your noisiness, it just bothers me most of time.   
But Most of all is when I feel Love for her It sparks Like Lighting Fire cracks!   
Even if, she doesn’t Like Fireworks most of the time.   
She Lights me up and I just can’t care what other's think of us.   
Cause without her I cannot shine I fade away into the cold cruel world.   
So don’t ignore no longer I won’t be heard but you’ll see me and won’t forget anymore.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's stort Just my short thoughts on Oswald hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I posted this. I wrote this a while ago and Im not a very good writer. I just wanted to post something on this website to see if I can do it. Im more of a reader then a writer.


End file.
